A different direction
by strangelittlething
Summary: What happens when you fall in love with the person you are sent to deceive.TruJack.Chapter 4 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:Don't own nothing except the computer that was bought by my dad so i guess i don't own nothing at all.**

**Summary:What if you fall in love with the person you are sent to deceive.This is the intro chapter:)Intoducing Jack and how he started.Thanks for the ideas Lara.Just going by facts from the show at least most of it for the first chapter and 2nd as well i guess.**

**Chapter 1**

3 months ago Jack Harper checked himself into The Shankman Centre,a mental facility.He believed that he relived days.He checked out when he got a visit from a man who told him that he knows what he is going through as he went through it too and that he wants to help him out.

"So tell me what this is all about first I nearly died then suddenly I relive days." Jack asked the man.

"Jack,I did what you can do.I relived days too to help preserve fate."

"Preserve fate?" Jack asked out of confusion.

"You see Jack people die in many different ways accidents,naturally,murder they are meant to die not meant to be saved when they are fate is messed with and it changes the order of the universe.My wife she did what I did too her name was Elise she died a few years ago."

"So you preserve fate together what have I got to do with this?" Jack asked him.

"She didn't preserve fate she messed with it."

"Messed with it how?"

"She saved lives of people who were supposed to die.She was my opposite."

"I see but how is this helping me?"

"This is your gift Jack you are meant to preserve fate to take over from me to stop your opposite from messing it up."

"My opposite?"

"Tru Davies."

"I don't even know who she is or where I'm supposed to find her." Jack told him.

"I do.She's my daughter.I'm Richard Davies."

"Your daughter?"

"Yes she works at the City Morgue.You are going to work there too they are looking for a Forensic Assistant I scored you a interview with a Mr.Davis.I will guide you through once you agree to cooperate with me.What do you say Jack?"

"I'm all for it." Jack replied.

"I think this is going to be the start of something interesting Jack." Richard said and they both shook hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:Don't own nothing.Happy?OK:)**

**Summary:What if you fall in love with the person you are sent to deceive.Most of this chapter also comes from the show but i tried to change the lines a little here and there.ooh error in the first chapter spelt schenkman as shankman lol sorry.should have double checked.Another short chapter.Intro-ish as well.**

**Chapter 2**

Jack did as Richard told him to and went for the interview at the City Morgue.

"Interesting resume.Some might say you're over qualified." Davis said.

"Some might say I'm late paying my rent." Was Jack's reply to Davis's compliment.

"So what got you interested in working in a morgue."

"This may sound a unbelievable but two years ago I died and then I came back."

"I see.I guess you were brought back for a reason."

"I guess we'll see." Jack said.

Tru Davies walked into the room to tell Davis something but Davis spoke before she could say anything."Oh, Tru. Glad you're here. This is Jack Harper. He's interviewing to replace Gardez."

"Hey."Jack said and shook her hand.

"Tru Davies." She said.

"You had to write it down." Jack said referring to her name on the soda can.

"Yes just so the functionally literate wouldn't drink my soda."

"Oh I'm sorry and ouch." Jack said with a grin.

"Yeah.See you later Davis and hope I won't have to see you later Jack." Tru said and walked out.

"Quite the personality." Jack said to Davis with a smile.

"You what?" Tru asked Davis.

"I hired him."

"Why did you?"

"Why shouldn't I?He is qualified enough."

"He's a jerk."

"So I should'nt hire a highly qualified experienced person because you think he is a jerk."

"Ok sorry." She said.

"Its ok I uh I am kidding."

"I know well see you later." She said and left.She slammed into her new co-worker on her way out.

"Hey sorry about taking your soda I didn't think it was going to be such a big thing."

"Its ok and it wasn't a big thing just that,nevermind.Anyway I just wanna say welcome."

"Thanks its never easy being the new guy."

"Well see you later."

"See you later too."

Jack's phone rang before he could go in.

"Hello?"

"Jack how are things going?"

"Richard.I made contact with your daughter.She's quite the character."

"Yes she is.You know how to do your job call me if you need to know anything more." With that Richard hung up and Jack got back to work.

**End of chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews.This time not following the order of the show gonna change things here and there cut to the chase cause I take a million years to update.**

**Chapter 3**

Jack brought in a body while Tru was on the phone with her boyfriend Jensen.They've been dating for two months since they met at school.

"Hey Jack first pick up.What do we have?"

"Mid 30s Male as you can see stabbed in the chest.Someone must really hate him." Jack said and Tru just smiled.

"Do you always do this?"

"What?" Jack asked her.

"Try and make a joke." She said and looked at him with a sarcastic smile.

"Ouch.You always this straight forward Tru Davies?"

"Only with some people."

"I'm thrilled to be one of the chosen ones." Jack said to her.She just smiled.

"There You go again."

"I'm beginning to think you like that Tru Davies."

"Like what?"

"My lame jokes."

"Maybe I do Jack Harper." She gave him a smile and walked away.Most of the conversation was pointless but he enjoyed it.He enjoyed talking or in other words flirting with Tru Davies forgetting the real reason he came to work at the morgue.Eventually reality sunk in and he got back to work.

He had to get close to her, just not in the way he would like as he was her opposite but Elise and Richard were opposites and they got married.This was different,completely diferent and besides Richard did get his wife killed it was absolutely impossible for anything to happen once Tru finds out what Jack is up to and even worst who he's working for.He was confused as he just had one flirty conversation with her and suddenly he has feelings for her?Or maybe he was halusinating either way he still enjoyed her company even if it was for a little while.Now he had to snap out of lala land and get to his next step as instructed by his Richard.

"Jack."

"Hey Tru."

"What are you doing here?"

"I just moved in to the apartment upstairs."

"So we are practically neighbours now."

"Really?"

"Yeah I live across the street."

"Small world huh?"

"Yeah I guess." Tru said a little happy and confused at the same time.He works in the same place with her and now he lives in the street she is in.

"You know I suddenly have a feeling that you are stalking me." Tru said.

"Well I had the same feeling too you know that you were stalking me.Why don't we go for a drink as colleagues?"

"Um...sure." Tru agreed with a little hesitation,still wondering what Jack was up to or if he was up to something to begin with.She was starting to suspect him and the same time like him.

**END OF THE CHAPTER :Please Review will update soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**After a million years here's chapter 4.Sorry.**

**Chapter 4**

Tru and Jack were sitting opposite each toher having a drink, as colleagues.

"So Tru what's your favourite pastime?"

"Pastime?"

"Yeah like what do you do when you are not working?"

Tru didn't know what to say._What am I supposed to say reliving days is my favourite pastime?Yeah that'll probably get him as far as possible._She thought to herself.

"Tru,you there?" Jack asked realizing that Tru had dove into her own world.

"Um yeah."

"Wow I didn't know it was so hard for you to come up with a good excuse for a favourite pastime,its alright was just making conversation." Tru didn't say anything in return and just gave him a smile.

"Tru,"

"Yeah?"

"I want to ask you something,but you promise not to freak out?"

"Ok" Tru said in a unsure way while sipping her coffee.

"Have you heard of people who think they relive days?"

Tru looked shocked and almost spat the coffee on Jack.

"Ok I take it you find that ridiculous."

"No,no I don't its just.." She thought she was losing her mind more than she already thinks she does when she realized she was just about to tell a guy she only knew for barely a week, her secret.

"Just what?" Jack asked her.

"Nothing.Do you know of anyone who does."

"Yeah.Me."He said with a pause in between.

Tru just looked at him not knowing what to make of it.Why did he tell her this? Of all people.She started wondering if he knew about her.

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
